


We Have Each Other| RICK GRIMES

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Violence, Mild Language, Mild Smut, One Shot, Protective Rick Grimes, Soft Rick Grimes, TWD Oneshot, The Walking Dead oneshot, rick grimes - Freeform, rick grimes oneshot, slight angst, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Rick storms into the infirmary after getting back from a run and hearing news you, who is his closest friend, were hurt. This leads to thinking about the last time you saw each other and admitting feelings.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	We Have Each Other| RICK GRIMES

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be writing more, and creating a collection of all my TWD one shots I'll be writing and posting it on my AO3, so subscribe to be alerted when I post more xo I didn't know what to title this lol

You weren't even hurt as bad as you thought you were, even though you were lying down on an infirmary bed clutching onto your arm in pain. Nothing could break you anymore, and people like to say the reason why you're so tough and caring is because you're tired of losing the people you loved. You arrived in Alexandria not so long after Rick Grimes and his family had arrived. Since you and all of them were new, they took you under their wing, despite you being cautious of everyone, and quickly built a solid friendship with them. 

Rick was wary of you for a while. He was surprised and a little bit suspicious that just one person showed up to Alexandria just weeks after they did. But after months went by, through all the insanity with both Rick and the others and losing people, he realized that you stood by him - stood by them too - and never flinched or hesitated when it came to helping. 

Now, some might be good at telling how long time has passed and the time of day by looking at the sun or the stars, you weren't. But you knew it had to be a year or too, judging by people's hair growing, or the way you and Rick had grown close. The friendship blossomed between you two, which made your heart ache in sadness afraid to get close to someone and everyone. But it also made you feel hopeful, that maybe this time it's all different. 

And it is. 

As time went on, Rick and you had this tension that you weren't familiar with. He understood what is was, sexual, emotional but he didn't act on it. He hadn't done things in a long time, and he was afraid to even mention it or ask you about it and afraid to mess up the friendship you took long to build. You on the other hand, had grown to like him more than you wanted. You didn't want to get close to any of them in the way you were beginning to feel about Rick. The way his hair curled and grew out to cover some of his face and the way he would shave but the stubble would grow incredibly fast. You didn't realize the way you would analyze his moves and the way he looked until Michonne and some of the others would tease you about it. 

Rick and your eyes would meet each others constantly, whenever and wherever. The runs you would go on together, and alone, were filled with the biggest tension you've ever felt, more than when you two were in Alexandria. The nerves, the sexual atmosphere without doing anything would linger between you two. Simple touches like a hug, a hand shake or fingers that would brush up against each others, between anyone that was normal wasn't normal between you two. Those touches would linger much longer than usual, a smile would last a lot longer even when he'd walk away or when you would walk away. Those touches left both of you breathless, confused and yearning for more. 

But nothing happened. You pushed it down just like he did. That was until just recently, you and Rick went on one last run before taking care of a rising threat for now, hoping to gather more food and weapons. There was an impulse move made by the both of you at the same time. It was like both of you snapped out of your concentration and suddenly he had you up against the tree and you had jumped up at him, letting him hold you. 

"Fuck... Rick." You cry out into his shoulder, trying to mask your moans and curses from echoing through the woods. 

He had you in his arms, your legs wrapped around his waist, up against a big tree. Both your clothes were on, but that didn't stop the two of you from ripping at each others jeans from your waits and letting them fall around your ankles as his stood at his thighs. 

"Gotta stay quiet, alright?" He tells you, trying to make his words come out his mouth as he was in you. "Shit." 

"Fuck."

"That's it..." he encourages, groaning out your name. "We're good, just like that baby." 

You kept pulling at him, wanting to keep meeting his thrust and never wanting to let this come to an end. But it had to, and it did. As the two of you came down from your highs and took a few minutes panting against each other trying to gasp for air, he pulls out and you're both shaking. He lets you go and you 

"I-" You try to talk but suddenly your face heats up and you're suddenly embarrassed that you acted out on impulse in the middle of a damn run. "We need...we need to get back." 

"Oh.." Rick plays around with his belt until its on, staring at you with slight hurt and worry. He didn't want to mess things up between your friendship, but he couldn't deny that everything with you felt good and felt right. 

It was almost like you were dreaming in your sleep, but you weren't. Your mind couldn't stop playing the moment of you and Rick's impulse decision to fuck each other against a tree in the middle of the woods a week ago. You two danced around the tension and feelings for so long, that you both decided to say fuck it, not have a conversation with and just physically try it out. 

And now here you were, hurt on a bed inside Alexandria after going out on a small run alone as Rick left you in charge as he, Daryl and others went on a bigger run. It was agreed among everyone that they needed someone to manage Alexandria whenever one of you's (Michonne, Daryl, Rick and You) would go out on runs. This time, it was you who was left to lead and take charge. And you took it among yourself to do an important impromptu walk around Alexandria to ensure everyone's safety. And after a run in with some random, insane person and a few walkers, you were lying in the bed with a broken arm and a sore body. 

"Rick, just let her rest!" You hear someone call out, waking you from a nap you had decided to take. "Rick, I swear to god!" 

The door opens abruptly, and you jolt up and sigh. Rick stands there with the door open and is panting from running. 

"Are you serious?" He walks towards you, his eyes dark as his eyebrows furrow. "I go out on a run with a group and you thought it was a good idea to leave on your own?" 

You sit up and glare at him, "Oh don't you fucking get started with me, Rick." 

"Why shouldn't I?" He takes a step forward at the end of the bed. "You were supposed to be looking out for Alexandria while Daryl and I were gone, with the group. You let Carl stay in charge, I get it, that's fine...he wants to learn. But to go out there alone? What were you thinking, just going out there defenseless?" 

"I'm the last one you need to scold. I'm not defenseless, and I'm not stupid either!" You raise your voice. 

"Not defenseless?" He scoffs, as he walks around and stands by you. "Look at you! You're hurt, you could've...you could've- I could've..." 

Rick stops speaking and he grabs the chair behind him to sit down by your bed. You watch him as his face turns softer and his posture becomes less tense. He doesn't look at you, instead he holds his head in his hands and sighs. 

"What?" you ask, your voice gentle. He doesn't answer, and you're confused but have a slight feeling you know why especially since just a week ago you had the most unbelievable encounter on a run with him and him alone. Your heart begins to thump as you realize he was mad, and maybe even worried about you. 

"Rick?" You swing your legs over the side of the bed, coming face to face with him. His eyes are watery and he shakes his head, his hands now falling to his knees. You let out a breath as you see his eyes, and you take one of his hands in yours, placing it on your lap. 

"I could've lost you, alright?" He says. "We could've lost you, and you know how far we all came together. I can't take anymore loses, and losing you would hurt too much." 

"But I'm here, Rick." You nod, as you pull him closer making him lean over in his chair. His one hand that you hold stays on your left thigh in your hand, as his other comes up to rest on your right thigh, squeezing for just a moment. "I'm here right now. Alive." 

"I know, I get that. But you.... My friend," he pauses for a few seconds, "my--someone I love." He stands up, caressing the side of your face with his hand. "I'm sorry for calling you defenseless, especially when you're a lot stronger than me most of the time." 

You let out a quite laugh and stare up at him as he continues to speak. 

"I know you can handle yourself, but I can't lose you. Not when I haven't told you the truth, not after we haven't spoken in a week since what happened."

"What was that?" You ask, your voice barely coming to a whisper. 

"I was hoping you would know." He jokes, before leaning to kiss you on the forehead. "I know what it was...how I feel. I'm just hoping you figured it out on your own so you didn't feel any pressure."

You lean back slightly to get a full view of his face as he looks down on you, hopefully and lovingly. "You've always been my friend, someone I've looked up too. For awhile I thought it was just me who...you know...felt things."

"Ah, so you've noticed the tension." He implies with a smirk. 

"I mean, I guess you did too considered our last run." You let go of his arm and go straight behind his neck, gently rubbing your thumb on the side of his neck. "Rick...I really want to kiss you again." You think back to your first kiss with him on the run a week ago, he had you against a tree and everything was filled with passion. And this time, it was different, but the passion was still lingering behind it. "But for real this time...." 

"Okay." He whispers. He starts leaning in and letting his lips hover yours for a moment, waiting for you to make the next move. Your breath hitches in your throat as you inhale air, ready to attach your lips to his. Once they do, Rick pulls you into him practically pulling you off the infirmary bed. Your lips mold together for a few seconds, before pulling away slightly. 

You stare into each others eyes, both surprised at the new feeling and the fact that the two of you are taking your time. There was no rushing like last week, there was no evil lust behind his kiss or yours. He holds your face tighter before bringing you in for another kiss. A low moan slips from your throat, making him sigh into the kiss. His mouth opens wider as his tongue gently swipes across your bottom lip. You do the same until the kiss is filled with eagerness, tongues not fighting in dominance but learning and wanting to feel each other. 

If you weren't hurt at this moment, you'd throw yourself backwards and let him fall on top of you to further the kiss into something more. But now wasn't the time, especially since you haven't spoke about last week's moment or the feelings you two shared for each other. You detach your lips from his and give him a kiss on the side of his lips and then on his cheek before looking back up at him. 

"Shit." He breathes out.

"Yeah..." You pull away. "Rick?" 

"What's wrong?" He inches back, hoping he didn't make a mistake. "You think this is wrong, don't you-"

"No!" You pull him back into you, his legs practically in between yours. "Not at all. It's different, you know? I've never fallen in love with a friend before and it's just been a very long time since I..."

"You're scared." He insinuates. "Well, I am too, okay? It's been a while for me too, and we both lost someone. But we can do this, we have each other." 

You nod and close your eyes as you lean your head on his chest, as you repeat his words. "we have each other." 

His hand running through your hair and stopping at your neck to hold you. You hug in silence and your breathing begins to match up with each other. 

"I love you." He admits. "I'm so glad you're alright." 

You smile to yourself and hug him tighter before you lean over to his arm and press a gentle kiss. 

"I love you too, Rick."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, so I TRIED to write a sliver of it just to see how comfortable I am with it and if i even can! LOL feedback welcome!! don't be afraid to comment <3


End file.
